Thoughtless Dreams
by Cartmansbaby
Summary: A wonderful Dragonball ZHamtaroYu-Gi-OhSailor MoonYuYuHakusho cross over. You only have to dream it...to really beleive it...The story of how one girl takes her life into her own dreams and the friends that come along with her...


Thoughtless Dreams

A beautiful cross over of Dragonball/Z/Sailor Moon/Yu-Gi-Oh/Hamtaro/and YuYuHakusho. You only have to dream it...to beleive it.

"Krillin," Aquarius sighed heavily, slapping a pot onto the stove in her kitchen, "You know you can't keep staying here."

Krillin shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the table.

"I know," he sighed, "But...there's really no place I can go...since well...yeah."

Aquarius nodded and paused in her creation of dinner for the evening. It had all been so confusing to her and now she felt horribly bad. She had been dead for over a year and Krillin had been the one to wish everyone back after the bloody brawl with Raditz, Goku's brother, and Cloe, Goku's sister. Not only did she feel guilt about that whole situation, but also because of the problem with Chi-Chi, which she had been feeling bad about the whole time.

Goku, her present boy friend was gone at the moment, picking up his only son, Gohon who was with his mother, Chi-Chi.

"Krillin," Aquarius said again, "I feel bad about everything, but there's so much going on since Goku found everything out. I mean about us being sayans, and about his sister and um...brother. Heck I didn't even know what the hell I was either!" Aquarius cried.

Krillin nodded in what appeared to be some sort of guiltess understandment.

"I know, it's been bad for you too...but well look on the bright side, you're stronger now! Both you and Goku!"

Aquarius smiled at this. She loved Goku with all her heart. They had trained together as little kids and now, since he divorced Chi-Chi they had finally the chance to live together as well.

Suddenly the front door opened and Goku walked into the warm kitchen with Gohon who was looking very tired.

"Too late for dinner?" Aquarius smiled at the two.

"Definetly not for me!" Goku replied, grinning too at the thought of food in his stomach.

"And you?" Aquarius looked over at Gohon.

He stretched and yawned, "Nah, I think I'm gonna go off to bed. I did a lot of training today for the tournament."

"I'll leave you some left overs," Aquarius offered.

"Thanks very much," Gohon answered, "Good night."

"Night son," Goku said, sitting down at the table with Krillin.

"Good night Gohon," Aquarius said softly. She wanted to call him her son too, but knew she couldn't. Aquarius was thinking if only she had a child of her own. Although she treated Gohon as her boy, she knew that he really wasn't _hers_. He was still Chi-Chi's. It was terribly sad that Aquarius was unable to have children of her own. She loved being a mother, and for now Gohon was the only child she could be a mother of, even though he was getting older day by day.

She left the kitchen and went to the bath room to wash her hands before dinner. She tip toed back into the cozy little kitchen to find that Goku was talking with Krillin. They looked like they were having a very imporrtant conversation.

"Before you came home," Aquarius said softly, "Krillin and I were talking things over. His living arrangements that is."

"Yeah," replied Goku, "I was just telling him that he should see what's up with Yasmin. She lives by herself, what's another person going to hurt?"

"Yes," Aquarius agreed, "Yasmin probably wouldn't mind some extra company. She must be awfully lonely, living by herself and she's still in high school!"

Goku chuckled softly, "You're only a few years older than her," he pointed out.

Aquarius folded her arms, "You just shut up and eat some food."

Yasmin Peterson was only a few blocks away, living in a tiny, but beautiful abode, up a long hill overlooking the glistening bright lights of the great city of Tokyo. She was in her bed room, the only room on the second floor, typing away at her new bright pink computer.

She was only seventeen, a senior in high school, and of the sayan race as well. She lived alone, but really didn't mind. She knew both Aquarius and Goku quite well, since she too trained with them as a little girl. Sadly, she was one who died too, trying to save Goku from being destroyed by his crazed brother, Raditz and his crazed sister, Cloe.

But now she was alive and quite well, working on a late night weekend assignment for school in the morning. She was a beautiful teenage woman with lovely tan skin and dark chestnut brown hair that was worn in a pony tail. She had deep chestnut eyes and under her left eye, a beauty mark. She was wearing a short faded pink sparkly halter top and a very wrinkled green Bohemian skirt, on her feet was a pair of new green sneakers, to match the colors of the skirt.

Her room was pretty messy, and consisted of an unmade bed with unfolded blankets and many pillows and stuffed animals, clothing everywhere, and her school uniform's shirt and skirt strung over a lonely chair.

Suddenly her bed room phone rang and she jumped for a second. The sound of it's ringing breaking her peaceful working silence. She winced and picked up the phone.

"Yo," she greeted the caller.

"Yasmin? It's Krillin."

"Hey baldy," Yasmin replied, getting back to her typing, "How's it going?"

"All right I guess," Krillin sighed, "I'm over at Goku's."

Yasmin smiled to herself, "Great," she replied.

"Yeah."

"So that's where you're living now?"

"No," replied Krillin, "I can't. I have a feeling Aquarius needs her space right now. There's so much to deal with."

"Tell me about it," Yasmin rolled her eyes, "Me? A sayan? Can you beleive?"

"Exactly," snapped Krillin, "Look, I'm just gonna get it out and ask."

"Ask me what?" Yasmin went on slowly.

"Can I...well could I...live with you?!"

"Live with me?!!" Yasmin shrieked digustedly, stopping her home work at once.

"Please?" Krillin begged.

"Live with me?! Krillin...I...Krillin, how old are you?" Yasmin demanded.

"I'm thirteen," Krillin replied, "I can handle myself. You will not have to baby sit me."

Yasmin considered this for a moment. Having Krillin live with her might not be so bad. He certainly was old enough to handle himself fine.

"Yeah," answered Yasmin, "You can live with me."

"Really? Oh thank you Yasmin! You're the greatest!"

"I know I am."

Early the next morning, Krillin arrived with his little belongings. Goku was with him too. From insider her house, Yasmin saw them coming up her walk and greeted them. She was not yet dressed for school and was wearing what she had worn the night before.

"Goku!" Yasmin shouted and ran at her friend and gave him a hug.

"Doesn't it feel great to be alive again?" laughed Goku.

Yasmin pulled away from the hug, "You're right about that one."

Goku looked around for a moment and then turned back to Yasmin, "Didn't you say you were going to move to America? And spend your senior year there?"

Yasmin looked taken aback for a second.

"Yes," Yasmin replied, "But, I said that I was going to go to America _after _the Martial Arts tournament next week."

Goku smiled, "I'm glad you finally decided to enter."

"Well yeah," Yasmin pretended to be embarrassed, "School is being let out for the week so, well you know me!"

"I'm glad I do," replied Goku, "Or else Krillin would have no place to sleep!"

"Why you-" began Yasmin.

Goku smiled and jumped into the sky, "See ya soon!" He called and he flew off into the air, in the direction of his own place.

Yasmin stood shocked for a few seconds before helping Krillin into her house.

"Wow, this place is a dump!" Krillin exclaimed as they stepped into the ground floor.

"Hey!" screamed Yasmin, "I live on my own what do you expect?!"

"I don't know but...I heard what you said to Goku," said Krillin, "You're going to America? Actually moving there?"

"Yes, and you're going to have come along too," Yasmin said, putting her hands on her hips in a sort of annoyed way.

"Why?" Krillin wanted to know.

Yasmin suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"I just want to start over some where, this...this is too much for me right now," Yasmin went on, "I just found out that I'm fully a part of some race I've never even heard of. I wasn't even born on Earth. I have no idea who my family really is."

Krillin looked uncomfortable, feeling suddenly embarrassed about asking Yasmin about her private life, which in a way he was now a part of.

"Going to America won't be so bad," he declared.

Yasmin smiled a tiny smile and showed Krillin where his bed room was, which was pretty small but he didn't say anything about it. He didn't mind because now he lived with someone.


End file.
